Unbelievable
by wisegirlindisguise
Summary: Melanie is a die hard PJO fan. She takes everything to the extreme, and now she is moving away from her home town and up north to Manhattan. After some weird encounters and a couple of freak outs she ends up at a camp. Is it the right camp?
1. Chapter 1

**This most definitely not my first fanfic and i'm not sure if it's any good, so I'm just going to throw this out there. Read. **

* * *

Hey there, my name is Melanie. I have a confession to make, I LOVE THE PJO SERIES!!! I mean who doesn't. Rick Riordan wrote the series, and well he is a blessing to my book collection.

You're thinking, book collection? What a nerd. Well, I am not a nerd. I am actually considered popular. I am the head of the soccer team and I have tons of friends. My friends are also extremely obsessed. We talk about it all the time.

You know what sucks though? I am moving away from them. I have to move to Manhattan with my stupid drunken idiot dad. Ok, never mind that he isn't drunk, but after I was born he went a little kooky in the head. He claims that gold light brought me down from the heavens. So, when he gets like that I convince my friends that he is drunk. Know the public story, which is the only reason I am telling you that.

Anyways, I have to go to the most boring school ever. My dad said something like, "This school has a lot of people like you in it." Or "You'll love it. They have one of Manhattan's largest school libraries." I do like books, so I agreed to go. I don't think it had a technical name due to some freak fire incident in the band room. Something about cork grease and the teachers smoking habits, I wondered if he had enough breath to get through a trumpet.

So, I was packing telling you these insignificant details about my boring life. I have to go to a new place, meet new people, and on top of all that I just turned sixteen and I am not, repeat not, aloud to get a cell phone. This protective parent thing was really starting to get on my nerves.

I could hear the soft thump of boots come down the hall. My ears searched a bit harder looking for little details. The shoe was a size thirteen. They had a hiking grip that slightly stuck to the floor. They were my dad's steady feet thumping toward my room. Two feet away I tucked my Percy Jackson books in my carry on. I would reread them all within a matter of hours. I had taken Greek this semester and I understood it fairly well. So, all my books were Greek. It interfered less with my dyslexia that way for some reason.

My ADHD didn't slow down my reading either because the books were just so exciting. Plus, I loved to imagine myself as I half-blood. When I read those books my mind would fade away into my fantasies. I knew they were fake, but I could see the Ares kids in my peripheral vision clashing their swords while I sat on the porch of the Athena cabin reading away at my Greek mythology books. I could hear Annabeth's fragile laughter and see her walk by with Percy, both hand in hand.

My dad peaked through the crack in the door saying, "Knock! Knock!" I rolled my eyes as he stepped in. His boots were the tackiest thing ever. Those stupid black boots with the red lining, he used them for hiking, but they always looked nice.

"You ready to go Trooper?" I hated when he called me that.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I shouldered my pack stepping toward him.

"Ok, the car is waiting outside. Hop in and we'll go." He motioned toward the door. I took the invitation as he widened the doors crack of an opening he had left it at.

As I stepped through the house I silently said goodbye to all the rooms. Each one was sacred to me. Each had its own story to how I had grown up, to who I am. Silent blessings to my well being came from each room. I know its sounds crazy, but it was like something magic came from each one telling me to live life to the fullest. I can't exactly explain it because then you might call someone to take me to the crazy house.

Fresh air overwhelmed my senses as I made it out of the house. My two best friends were waiting by the car. My best friend Lucy, aka Lulu, was holding a tissue fake dabbing her eyes like the little actress she was. My second best friend, Rainey, was leaned up against the car door with her face covered by her hood. Her black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail hanging to the left side of her neck.

The back door of my dad's Ford Flex clicked open as I was about the throw my bag in the back. The bag thudded against the back line of seats and I angrily slammed the door closed. I stuck my hands into my pockets and walked back around to my friends. The tips of my hair were hot pink because of my rebellious act while I was at Rainey's house. She was great but she got me into so much trouble.

Lucy busted into fake tears wrapping me in a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much. And if you get in one bit of trouble I will slice you to pieces."

"I will make sure not to Silena." Yep, that's right we all used the names. Guess who I was!

"Annabeth, if you get hurt I will drag you to the deepest pit of Tartarus." Rainey said punching me in the arm.

"If anything happens I'll IM you Thalia." I laughed at how much we talked in half-blood slang. We were majorly obsessed.

"You'd better." I reached behind her head while hugging her and pulled down the hood of her jacket to reveal her face. I pulled away and saw tears that streaked her cheeks.

"I'll be fine you guys." I hugged both of them. Lucy was strong and I knew it. She wouldn't shed a tear unless she was ready to start swinging. Rainey looked tough and acted tough, but she was a major softy. They would miss me. Don't get me wrong, I would miss them, but I had to hold strong until out of sight. I didn't want to break already broken hearts.

"Hey Trooper, time to go." Ugh, my dad was here to ruin the mushy moment.

"Fine" I mumbled into Lucy's hair. I had tried to turn his way, but I still had two friends wrapped in my arms. I pushed them back a bit smiling at them both. Rainey pulled her hood back up hugged me a little once more and stepped back to lean against my stair post. Lucy wiped away a true tear. She then joined Rainey by the post dabbing away running eyeliner.

I started to get in the car when Rainey stepped forward and stopped me. "Melanie, I want you to swear to me you will come back for us. Swear on the River Styx." She said. Her hood had come off and nothing but seriousness covered her face.

"I swear on the River Styx that I will come back for you guys when I can." Thunder rumbled in the distance… weird.

"That storm is coming in Trooper. We have to get going." I slid the rest of the way onto my seat and shut the door. It started to rain and my friends just stared through it straight at me as we pulled away from the curb.

The rain got heavier and my friends disappeared in the distance. My dad was leaned forward in his seat trying to see through the suddenly heavy rain.

"Poseidon must be sad." I mumbled crying silently to myself. My dad didn't really notice and kept driving.

After about thirty minutes through the deadly pour we pulled into an airport parking garage. Our real car was already on its way being sent. The flex was a rental. We would leave it in the garage section where they would take the rentals away, if we tagged it.

I yanked my bag out of the back of the Flex and headed for the garage elevator. My dad struggled to get in the elevator before the doors closed. Luckily he got a hand between the doors in time. He pressed the fourth button and the numbers started to climb. I was leaning up against the wall with the hand rail digging into my back. It wasn't comfortable, but it was as far from my dad as I could get.

"Come on, Trooper buck up for the experience!" He sounded excited, but it was fake enthusiasm. The gleam in his eyes said that he was having trouble leaving behind his child home. We lived in Raleigh, North Carolina. Now we had to go north. I didn't want to go north.

_Ding!_ I groaned and stepped out into the suspended hall that led from the garage to the main building. We started going through security. I went through one metal detector after taking off my shoes, my necklace, my earrings, and my belt. Along with that in the bucket I had my bag. I walked through and it went off. Great, the officer stopped me and waved the uh, metal-detector-wand-thing over my person and the only thing that went off was my ring. I had forgotten I was wearing it. I wore it so often I didn't know it was there. I slept, and showered with this thing on.

They made me remove the ring and step through again. Now, I was clear. I slipped my ring back into place and then got my flip-flops back on. I took all my jewelry out and slipped them in my bag before snatching my stuff up. My dad went through as I kept walking. I handed my ticket to the lady at the podium. She checked it over and then sent me on through. My dad ran in behind me and stepped up to me.

We headed onto the plane and sat down in our first class chairs. A lady in a blue skirt suit asked us how are day was going and then told us we had one meal scheduled. I leaned my head against the window and watched as we took off. I fell asleep at one point and woke up to the smell of steak. My dad was munching down on a piece of steak fat. Eck, he could be so unhealthily gross sometimes.

"Hey sleepy, you going to have our little lunch before we land?" He wondered rubbing my hair. I smacked away his hand. I was no good right after naps.

"No, I'll go out and get something when we get there. I want some Mickey Dees." I loved calling Mc Donald's that ever since Lucy had said it the first time.

"Fine Trooper"

"Don't call me that." I grumbled leaning my head against the window again.

The speakers crackled before a voice finally made air, no pun intended, "Buckle for landing" The seat belts light flashed and I groggily snapped the belt into place.

I felt the bump as we made contact with the ground and come to a halt. The attendants stepped down the aisles waving to us before entering the lower class cabin. My dad was rich, so this was normal for me. My father and I went out of the plane and into the terminal. The baggage claim line was short and manageable due to the fact no one wanted to move or visit family during school weeks. I grabbed my bag and headed out to the curb. Once again, I was leaving my dad behind struggling to catch up.

My dad waved his hand once or twice to passing empty cabs. I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled, loud. A yellow cab stopped right in front of us. I jumped in the back waiting for my dad to give the address. I watched as he handed the man a piece of paper and lean back into the seat.

"How'd you know how to hale a cab?" My dad wondered.

"I don't know; I saw it on movies. You know those ones that the girl just whistle while the guy fails miserably." I laughed to myself looking out the window at the passing buildings.

The rest of the ride was quiet. That was other than the constant buzz of the city of Manhattan just outside the car door. We stopped in front of a large white house. It seemed as if it was made out of white square shaped pieces of building. I didn't like it. I had something about the whole modern look that threw me off, but my dad loved it and he paid the mortgage so…

My dad paid the cab driver and slid off the seat. I followed his lead without paying the man and stepped out by my father. I clutched my stuff in my hands and started toward the house.

The inside wasn't much better. The walls were all white and completely unexpressive. The kitchen had stainless steel appliances. That was about as colorful as it got.

"Welcome home kiddo." My dad crooned plopping his stuff down on an empty space which was everywhere. I saw a glass door and went to it hoping for the colorful night skyline. Wish granted, there sat the skyline of New York City from across the river. The mahogany deck was smooth under my feet as I slipped off my shoes. This would definitely be my favorite place in the house. That was until I got to my room with paint and some brushes.

"Hey Trooper, you better get to sleep. There is a sleeping bag in your room. You've got school tomorrow." My dad bellowed through the house.

"Fine, I'm going." I replied. I took a couple more seconds of the scenery and then stepped back into the house. I grabbed my stuff and headed down the main hall. I found one door that clearly had my name posted on it. The sign was one I had at the old house. It was colorful and had my name scripted in Greek. Simply read by moi.

When I walked in I gasped. The walls were green and had intricate designs pasted across them. The bed was canopy and was magnificent. The closet door revealed my wardrobe. A large window opened up to the same skyline I had seen from the porch. My computer desk was set up and the computer was up and ready to go. My dresser that held everything reading and art related was tucked into the corner at an odd slant which tied the whole room together. It was perfection within four walls.

"DAD!" I screamed jumping onto my bed.

"What is it Trooper?" He wondered an obvious smile in his voice. "Do you like it?"

"How about love it?!?" I jumped up onto my feet wrapping my arms around my father's midsection. "How did you get all my stuff down so fast?"

"I had it all shipped specially for you."

"You're awesome." I shrieked jumping back to my bed.

"I know, but it is about ten o' clock and I was serious when I said you had school."

"Fine" I let myself fall backwards onto my bed rustling myself under the covers not bothering with pajamas. As soon as I closed my eyes I fell asleep.

* * *

**Really, yea, you can flame i don't mind, but i think this is kind of funny so you know. The main character will be coming up i promise. Tell me what you think because this is one of my funnier fics so have fun with your review. **

**Oh, I DO NOT act like Melanie. I'm not that huge of a fan. So, it should be interesting. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	2. My New Car

**Yes, yes, yes! This is one of my goofy stories and i am glad you guys like it! It is so much fun to write so here is the next chapter. Your about to find out just how rich Melanie's dad is. **

* * *

My dream was like it always was. I dreamed one day I would meet the boy with sea green eyes and black hair that was always holding the hand of a blonde hair grey eyed girl. Percy Jackson and Annabeth standing before me at camp; it was something I always dreamed about. I even saw Chiron sometimes writing letters to the author, Rick, on what was happening at camp. It was extremely vivid as if I could actually see it. I loved it. It made sleeping for eight to nine hours way more pleasant.

What was worse though, my dreams were better than reality so I regretted waking up. And, what was worse than that was the fact that I regretted going to sleep because it made my life seem terrible in comparison.

So, with regret I awoke from my slumber. If only people talked like that anymore. Anyways, I went to my wardrobe and put on my best outfit. Yes, this was my favorite. I put on pink jeans with a splattered black shirt. I put on a highlighter yellow vest that matched some of the splatters. I put on some Vans and slipped my sunglasses on my head. Yes, the perfect outfit. So, what was perfect in my eye was something completely inappropriate in my father's eyes due to the fact that the shirt was a bit low cut, but hey, you can't stop progress of growing.

I stepped out of my room after supplying a nice coat of unnoticeable makeup. My dad eyed my outfit as I waltzed around the kitchen to find our paper bowl and cereal. I unveiled to find there to be no milk and end up eating dry cereal.

"Need a ride to school?" My dad questioned slowly moving my hair from behind my ear and from under my glasses to cover the v-neck he was failing to ignore.

"Well, unless you finally got me a car I can use my license in, yes, I do need a ride." I rolled my eyes at the stupid question. I wasn't getting on a school bus. I hated the school bus ever since the gum incident. I lost half of my hair length that school year.

"How about you go look in the driveway?" He threw me a pair of keys. The keys were silver even the thick handle and off to the side hung another charm that had a bull on it. It read just above the bull, "Lamborghini." I looked at my dad and then back at the keys.

"No way" I finally got out.

"It's in the driveway." He chuckled.

"No way, you couldn't have done this for me?"

"But, I did Trooper." I looked at him once more waiting for the keys glory to fade and turn into butt ugly rust ford keys. Nope, they stayed the same in my hands in their beauty.

I figured out how to use my legs and ran for the front door. The door whacked against the wall as I threw it open to get to the driveway. It was sitting right there in the driveway. The black hubcaps were glorious and the muscular divinity of the body glittered in the morning sun. It was a 2010 Lamborghini Reventon Roadster. Of course, it was topless, but it looked as if my dad had is customized for a top.

"The top comes out using the controls on the door. Have fun at school." My dad patted me on the back and kissed me on the cheek and disappeared back into the house.

I ran over to MY car and settled into the driver's seat. I put the keys in the ignition and felt the steady thrum of the engine as it roared to life and then settled. Junior year was going to rock. New school, new car, and at the rate my dad was sucking up to me I would have a new wardrobe by the end of the day.

My dad had shown me where the school was on our drive in so I knew exactly where it was. I was never one to forget. So, I took all the right turns and ended up in front of a new brownstone building that was overlooking the east river. The sign said something about being back for the second semester. I pulled in and saw a couple guys turn their heads my way. I had been told I was a looker once or twice, but I was almost as sure as Artemis that they were looking at my car. I wouldn't blame them.

I pulled in a parking spot away from the rest of the cars scared of stupid High School imbeciles driving like maniacs. I started to walk towards the building and realized how many people were staring at the car and where I had parked.

"Do you know where she just parked?" One guy whispered to his girlfriend he had an arm around.

"She thinks she owns the place." A guy whispered harshly to one of is guy buds.

"She looks like she owns the place man." The guy the first guy had talked to threw a football at him.

"That's Jackson's spot though. His cousin is going to beat her inside out." A girl said this Jackson dude's name dreamily and walked on by.

Suddenly, there was a car pulling into the parking lot. It was a blue 2010 Camaro SS. Once again it was a great car. Something not as expensive as my new ride, but hey we both had the most expensive cars in the lot. The car seemed to have no problem parking to the right of mine.

The person avoided looking over my car immediately rushing to the other side of the car. I could only see black messy hair. He helped a girl from the other side that looked more naturally beautiful that anything. I couldn't see her face either, but she had great blonde hair and a great figure.

"They could be sisters, that new chick and Annie." I heard someone hiss to their boyfriend.

I turned away from the couple as they kissed. I headed toward the administration building. I turned in my papers I kept in my shoulder bag and waited as she dug out my new schedule. She handed it to me and told me how I had to get a signature to signify I got to each class. Blah, blah, blah…

I came out of the office and headed toward my first class. I had English first. I love writing yea, but reading and dyslexia were designed to cause problems.

"Welcome Ms. Pallas." My teacher greeted me as I walked in. She held out a hand and I slipped my schedule between her fingers. Teachers are all nice and they shake your hand, and then you fail their class. That's when you regret the hand shake.

"You're Melanie Pallas?" A girl coming in the room wondered. She shifted on her feet before setting her backpack down. She had red hair and her jeans had Greek writing all over. I understood the words, but their order and meaning was quite confusing. Her shirt seemed rather disheveled.

"Yea, how did you know?" I wondered placing the teacher to my backside as I faced the girl.

"You… have that sick car in the lot." She had hesitated before saying why she knew me. Did she know something I didn't?

"Oh yea, my dad felt bad for making me move."

"So he got you a car that was over a million dollars. That makes sense. My dad got me out of finishing school, so dad sucking up to save your relationship can be fun."

"You know it." I laughed. My schedule was placed back in my hand and the teacher said something I didn't listen to. "So what's your name?" I wondered stepping over to the desk next to the girl.

"My name's Rachel." Coincidence, it has to be a coincidence.

"Well, obviously you know my name. But, for the sakes of a formal meeting, my name is Melanie." I stuck out my hand. We shook hands and then sat down to talk more.

The bell rung out echoing throughout the halls and everyone flooded into the class. Some guys stared at me, their girlfriends glared. One guy even high-five me for parking in "Jackson's spot?" I had no clue who Jackson was, so I took the credit. Why not?

"Ok class…" That was as far as I got. I zoned out. I was passing notes with Rachel talking about how cool my car is. We both knew a bit about cars. Ok, my uncle was a mechanic and she did studies on like everything with her friend. _Riiiiing! _Thank the gods that was over. I thought I was thinking it.

"What did you say?" Rachel wondered. Her eyes were dead serious as if it was a matter of life or death.

"I said, 'thank God that was over.'" So I changed one word. I didn't need my good reputation going to Tartarus.

I walked through the halls to my locker. I turned it left twice, right once, then left once more. I tried to pull it open, but it didn't budge. A black haired boy, not the messy haired one with the cool car, but someone different walked up. His pale complexion was strangely drawing though he seemed strangely cold.

"Having trouble with your locker?" He wondered getting a Latin book from his locker. He was probably a Freshman or Sophomore.

"Yea, I put it in, but it won't open." I complained trying again.

"When you lift the lock, lift the door. That one has been known to stick." I did as I was told and it popped open. I turned to thank him, but he was gone. Peculiar, I wonder what his name was.

I turned away from my locker and headed toward the science wing. I slipped into my science class jus as the bell was ringing. I handed in my schedule for him to check and he handed it back to me pointing to the only empty seat next to the blonde girl I had seen with this Jackson dude this morning. She had her head bent over an architect book studying old blueprints. The top read Olympus.

"Are you doing a project on Olympus?" I wondered taking my seat.

"What? No, I was just looking at my history book for a test." She slammed the booklet closed and almost invisibly slipped it into her bag swapping it for her science book. I sat back in my seat not really paying any attention to the girl or my teacher. I was right next to the wall and was busy reading the graffiti on the desk and the wall.

The bell rang and I mindlessly packed my stuff before leaving the room. So that day was going good except for the random curtness about the blueprints in science. I went to my third class and then went to my locker shoving everything in before I went to lunch.

I went into the line checking out the toxins they called lunch. I finally got to the good stuff which was the safe packaged Crustables. I grabbed water with it and that was my lunch. The other stuff was frightening. I wasn't going to take chances.

When the main part of the cafeteria opened up before my eyes I was overwhelmed. This was a large cafeteria. At one point I spotted Rachel waving at me and immediately I darted her way. My satchel of a purse was slung over my shoulder with the Greek version of The Lightning Thief tucked inside of it. Three more people sat down with us all looking quite confused to the fact of why I was there.

"Melanie, this is Nico, Percy, and Annabeth." She pointed them out. The pale guy from beside my locker was Nico. The messy haired dude from the parking lot was Percy and the girl I sat next to in science was Annabeth.

"Oh, I get it. We played this game in Raleigh. Yeah, there I was Annabeth; my friend Rainey was Thalia. Oh, and Lucy was Silena." I laughed a little and then realized they weren't joking.

"What do you mean game?" Nico questioned harshly.

"I mean I love those books too. I have the Greek version with me right now. I can read the ones in Greek easier with my dyslexia." I laughed digging through my purse.

"We are being serious." Percy said grabbing my wrist which was rested on the table.

"Next you're going to tell me the Rachel sitting next to me contains the Oracle of Delphi."

They all shushed me. How rude was that? Anyways, I kept digging. I got it out and slid it across the table to Percy. The green covering with a painting of a younger version of him sent him into shock.

"That's me." He pointed to the cover pulling his arm from around Annabeth.

"No, that can't be you." Annabeth scoffed pulling the book from the table. She threw it back down and just sat there dumfounded. "That is you."

"Let me see." Rachel said picking it up off the table. She opened the cover only to unveil Greek script. "I can't read that." She threw it back down.

Annabeth picked it up and read it silently to herself. She pulled it away from her face staring at Percy.

"Percy, this prologue is your letter you wrote to school and then gave to Chiron to destroy."

"What?" He grabbed the book and scanned the page. He flipped through a couple of more. He kept going until he got to the end.

"You can read that fast?" I wondered bewildered by his speed.

"Why read? It's my life. I was just seeing where it ended." He smirked handing the book back to me. I slipped it back into my bag. "Who are you?" Percy wondered leaning forward on the table. "How can you read that and be perfectly fine with it?"

"It's all fake. Wow, I have never heard of such die hard roll players. You guys didn't really go to the Sea of Monsters. You guys really don't have a camp in Manhattan with the Golden Fleece hanging in the lowest branch with Peleus guarding it. You guys didn't really fight a war against the Titans and win." I was on a roll. "You and you," I pointed to Nico and Percy, "Are not really sons of the big three."

"Silence, they might hear you and then we are all in trouble." Annabeth hissed. This chick was starting to get on my nerves.

"Oh yea, I forgot. I know what those blue prints were in Second Period. Those are from you redesigning Olympus because of your ex-crush Luke destroying it." I struck a chord there. Annabeth stood up and stared for a little and then just ran away. Percy followed soon after giving me a deadly glare. Nico scooted over a little and Rachel stared at what I think was either mystery meat or brownies. "What did I say?" I wondered taking a bite of PB&J sandwich.

"Everything, you just laid their lives out in front of them." Nico muttered keeping his gaze forced at the table. I saw a crack form in his composure as he started to read the story. He flipped the page reading over it quickly and easily. He must have finished the first chapter in a minute or two.

"Rachel, you and I aren't in this one." Nico threw the book down and I slipped it back into my bag.

"I turned towards him after putting the book away. "You guys have never heard of these books? Everyone loves these books. And of course you guys aren't in this one. You both don't show up until Titan's Curse." I pulled the other book out of my bag, the third of course. Nico quickly skimmed through this one too finding him in the beginning. He skimmed back to the chapter Rachel must have been in and pointed her name out to her.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, your name is really Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" I wondered as she snatched the book from Nico's hands.

"And your name is really Melanie Maxine Pallas." She said simply handing me my book.

"Hey, I never told you my full name." I hated my full name.

"You didn't have to. I saw you in a dream the other night. Hey what are you doing later; can I come to your house?" Wow, this chick was all over the place with statements.

"Sure, but we have to finish school then you can ride with me in my car." I said excited slightly I would be able to get back behind the wheel and feel the thrum of the engine.

"Sounds good, what do you have next?" She asked scooting closer to steal my schedule.

"I think I have Geometry. I am kind of behind in my math studies." I said rather shy to the fact.

"I have Geometry next." Nico shouted a smile slowly growing across his face.

"Cool can I walk with you?" I wondered stealing back my schedule.

"No problem, but it's across the school, so we probably need to go early so you can get your locker open." He chuckled a little picking up his tray to leave.

"Ha-ha you are such a comedian." Sarcasm caked my voice. I grabbed my stuff and exited the cafeteria with Nico di Angelo. Wow, this first day was getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

**That was so much fun to write. If you haven't seen a Lambourghini Reaventon Roadster you need to because... oh my gods, it's a hot muscle car. Check it out love it. It's exspensive but hey my fantasy. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise  
**


	3. So What?

**Thank you for my reviewers you are all so nice. Glad you like my funny story. I don't usually write weirdo stories. **

* * *

I opened my locker flawlessly, thank you. And Nico applauded like the comedian he was. I shoulder my backpack and we headed down the empty halls. We passed Percy's locker and he was leaned over Annabeth comforting her. She was Annabeth, but I had never seen her soft side. I guess Percy in the books had only seen who she pretended to be till after they got together in The Last Olympian.

We slid into the door and took our seats just as the bell rang. I handed over my schedule to the teacher and took my seat next to Nico. People slowly came in as if this was their least favorite class. I knew it was mine.

I tried to listen. I truly did try, but I started to doze off. I probably got a full five minutes of sleep before a ruler slid under my elbow and knock my face to the desk. I caught myself falling before I whacked my nose against the wood. A guy behind me, I now realized, was rubbing my back. Weird…

"You're so dead di Angelo." I whispered harshly brushing the guys hand away. Nico smirked evilly keeping his face to the front of the class.

The bell rang and Nico slowly got to his feet. I rose next to him and we headed for the door. I was stopped. It wasn't the teacher, don't worry. It was the guy who had been sitting behind me.

"Hey," A hand came down on my shoulder and I turned to face the pawsy dude. "You're that new chick."

"First, I have a name. Learn it, and then keep your hands off of me in class." I noticed Nico half hidden behind the wall. "Second, I have a boyfriend already." Now, I am lying. Hey as long as this dude left me alone.

"Who?" He spat. He must have really liked me.

I pulled Nico from behind the wall gripping his hand. **(A/N: in my story Nico is sixteen and a sophomore.) **I gave him a peripheral glance saying _play along. _"Nico di Angelo" I pecked Nico on the cheek and saw his face flush red. He moved his bag and placed an arm around my shoulder. I snuggled into his side like a good little girlfriend. So, I took a few acting classes with Lucy. I guess they paid off.

"Do you realize how many girls want to be with me?" The guy said gripping my arm pulling me away from Nico. Ouch!

"Do you realize I am not one of them?" I said pulling my arm away going into Nico's arms again. For a supposable son of Hades, he was very comforting.

"You can get your hands off my girlfriend Mike." Nico said pushing me behind him. I gripped mine and Nico's backpack getting ready to leave as soon as the hall patrol teacher saw us.

"Listen di Angelo, if you want a fight you'll get one, but if you think you can win a girl over me, you are dead wrong." Mike pushed past Nico toward me. He was heading out the door when he whipped around and kissed me. As soon as he released my jaw I threw a punch to his face.

"You don't touch me Mike and I'll consider not breaking your nose." I spat pushing him into the hall.

"You little…" He couldn't finish a teacher was standing there with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"Is there a problem here boys and girl?" She wondered irritation covering her face.

"I think he ran into the doorframe." I lied grabbing mine and Nico's bag. Nico wrapped and arm around my midsection and led me from the room. The teacher didn't think much of it and left Mike standing there rubbing his nose.

We walked back down the halls with the feeling everyone was looking at how Nico held me close to his side. We came up to our lockers and opened them as we laughed to ourselves.

"That was genius." Nico exclaimed. "Nike, no one has ever stuck up to Mike like we just did." He slammed his locker shut lugging his science book at his side.

I handed him his bag as I turned his way. "Well, that jerk deserved what he just got. No one, I repeat no one, kisses me without my consent."

"Hah, well, have fun in your last two classes. Maybe I'll stop by at your place tonight around dinner time. After all I am your boyfriend." I nodded in response and wrote down my address. I handed it over to him and he scanned it over. "Thanks Melanie, I'll see you later." He kissed my cheek to keep the game up and walked away.

"What was that?" Rachel's voice sounded completely dumbfounded as she walked my way. A girl stopped her and whispered something in her ear. "No way, you are so not dating Nico."

"Of course I am." I laughed pulling her over to my locker. "It was to get this guy Mike off my case. It's fake… mostly. He is coming to my house later. My dad won't be there then, so it will be just you, me, and Nico."

"Falling for Hades's son are we Melanie?" She laughed starting to inch away.

"Yes, I am deeply and madly in love with the son of the Underworld." I scoffed walking in the opposite direction. "Good bye Rachel." I turned around waved and then kept walking.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I think I went to Latin class. I got to all the right classes without getting lost, so I knew my way around pretty well. And now I had a real fake boyfriend. The same guy coming over later tonight, nope, that's not confusing at all.

So, I think I came out of my study hall period and went for my car. Rachel was standing there gawking at the glory that covered my car. I unlocked the doors from a distance and it drew her attention my way as the locks clicked open. She smiled and ushered me to get to the car faster. I sped up my pace and popped the trunk to put my stuff in. I couldn't use the passenger seat this time.

I slid into my seat and cranked the engine. The steady thrum came to life under me. Rachel was already sitting in the passenger seat smiling. I and obviously, she loved this car. I whipped out of the parking lot careful not to hit Percy's car. We zoomed down the streets until we found my house. I pulled into the driveway and tested the roof. Black faux leather canvas spread over our heads and I left it like that as I turned the car off. I could almost smell the apparent rain in the air.

I noticed my dad's car was sitting in the driveway. _Oh Hades, what time is he leaving?_ I thought as I saw my dad's 2009 Chevy Camaro. We both shuffled toward the door and my dad opened it from the inside. He smiled at Rachel and ushered us in.

"Rachel, it's good to see you again." My dad chimed heading back toward the kitchen. Now the house was filled with furniture and the smell of cookies.

"Again?" I wondered setting my stuff against the wall.

"Yes, It's good to see you too Mr. Pallas." She turned to me and smiled. I was majorly confused now. "I met your dad a while back at a meeting he went to with my father, some kind of millionaire meeting or something."

"Something like that" My dad chuckled his goofy little laugh. I hated when he did that in front of my friends.

"Come on, my room is down here." I pointed toward the hallway and Rachel followed.

When we stepped in everything was how I left it. Rachel gawked at the intricate wall patterns. She ran her fingers across the wall mindlessly tracing each design all the way over to my bed. She plopped down and stared at all the different colors.

"Rachel, your real arts and crafty right?" I wondered heading toward my computer to check my email.

"Yea, I am."

"I have a couple of sketch pads in the top drawer of that dresser." I pointed in its direction. I could hear the pad of her feet against my carpet as she headed its way. The sliding of the drawer had the same squeak as always. It signified her arrival at the dresser. The shuffle of paper and then a huff of success sounded as she found what she was looking for. The fragile turn of page after page signaled to me that she wasn't drawing she was looking.

I stood from my desk approaching her spot on the bed silently. I had always been good at being quiet for some reason. I scared her half to death when I snatched away the sketch book that clearly said "PRIVATE" across the front.

"You are really good at drawing animals Melanie." She gawked over my drawing ability standing up from the bedside.

"I like to draw wolves and owls for some reason. They are a lot of fun." I had this marked off limits because I had some pretty vivid drawings of Percy and Annabeth kissing and sometimes some rough ones of Percy and Rachel hugging. I was pretty good with those too, but Rachel didn't really need to see those.

A soft rap on the door brought me back to the real world. My dad slipped in with two glasses of milk and a plate of cookies on a tray. He waltzed surely over to my desk and set them down. He wouldn't have guessed it, but I noticed him skimming my email for who sent me what. He looked satisfied with his findings.

"I have to go girls. If Rachel has to go home, Melanie, you aren't aloud to hold her hostage." My dad chuckled at his own joke. I rolled my eyes. "If she can stay over she can, but I'll be at the office till about midnight." I nodded.

My dad left the room and went down the hall. I heard the front door lightly hit the door frame as it closed. Rachel laughed as she noticed I was listening to the whole house. I caught the sound of tires turning off the driveway and leaving down the road. I spread out my hearing just a bit more and heard the sound of wheels heading toward my house. I jumped a little as I heard them turn on my driveway.

I checked my watch just to make sure. It was five thirty. He was early. I jumped out of my room and Rachel laughed at me. I had to admit Nico had been a great friend to me. No one could blame me for wanting to see him again.

The door bell chimed just as I got there and I opened it. Nico laughed as I nearly tackled him in a hug. He was a great friend, but that's all.

"I had to bring the rest of the group." He sighed moving out of the view of Percy and Annabeth coming up the sidewalk.

"Why?" I wondered hurt was clear on both mine and his face.

"Melanie, I'm sorry, but we think you might be one of us." He sighed taking my hand in his.

"If you mean die hard role playing, Percy Jackson and the Olympians fan, yes, I am completely and utterly one of you guys." I said pulling Nico into the house. I was going to close the door with the other two still out, but his foot was in the way.

"No Melanie, this book you love so much is all real. We are going to take you to camp if anything comes after you." His face was completely serious.

"Comes after me? Nico, nothing is going to hurt me because that book is fake. Rick Riordan wrote it for fun, so he could follow his writing career. It's all fake!" I exclaimed releasing his hand and forcing the door closed after moving his foot. Percy grumbled a complaint and I could hear Annabeth mumble something in Greek. I locked it pulling Nico into the family room.

Anger bubbled up because this was getting on my bad side. That is the one place you don't want to be. "Why do you all keep insisting that this is all real? Gods don't exist; monsters only exist if they are back stabbing no good cheerleaders from high school. And most definitely, there is no such thing as demigods." Thunder rumbled everywhere and lighting cracked down by my house.

"Melanie stop, you are going to get your head blasted off." Nico shouted over my anger.

"Who can make me? Who can stop me from saying that the gods aren't real? There is no six-hundredth floor other wise known as Olympus." Lighting cracked again and Rachel ran into the room. Her eyes were glowing green as if she had just seen something she didn't want to.

"Melanie stop!" She ordered.

I faced her feeling like I was stronger then anyone in the room. Whether it was adrenaline or what happened next would never settle the reason for my behavior. A growl ripped up my throat. I sounded like an angry wolf.

"Nico pin her down before she changes." Rachel yelled tears starting to dew the corners of her eyes.

"Change?" He questioned.

"Yes, do what I said!"

He walked toward me and I backed away automatically. I could feel the anger getting higher. He pinned my arms to my sides and forced me up against the wall. I struggled for some time until everything slowed down. The storms stopped and Percy somehow made it through the doorway with Annabeth. Both were shivering and wet. My anger slowly went down until tears were all that was coming from me.

Nico pulled me away from the wall and into his arms. It felt good to be there, but I was still mad. I wasn't mad at anybody but myself. I should have accepted the fact when it had been apparent that my fantasies were real. That I was truly not living in the world I thought I was living in.

"You're ok." Nico whispered in my ear as he rubbed my back.

Tears slid down from the corner of my eyes down my cheek. I couldn't help it. The sadness of the whole fact had thrown me off.

"We need to get to camp." Nico said angling his head toward the rest of the group waiting next to the door.

"Yea, we do." Percy said reopening the door. "Nico you can ride in my car. Rachel you can drive in Melanie's car because she is in no state to…"

"I want Nico to drive me." I spat out.

"Fine grab your clothes, and let's go." Percy was getting annoyed.

* * *

**So, it got a bit more serious soooo.... i don't write funny it's not what i do. But, it doesn't stay serious. I promise. REVIEW!**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	4. All Hail

**I hope you guys like this because guess what! I'm running out of pre-written material and now reviews will be what get me to write more. **

* * *

I got out of Nico's arms and headed toward my room. Rachel followed me in and threw a bag together that had almost all of my clothes in it. I sat down at my computer and typed up something quickly for my dad to read and printed it. I left it on the printer tray.

Rachel handed me my bag as I fled the room and she followed. She made sure to turn off the lights. Nico was waiting by the door. Rachel headed straight out and I dug my keys out. I handed them to Nico and we headed toward my Lamborghini.

The trunk clicked closed after I threw all my stuff in the back. I slid into the passenger seat and watched as Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel pulled out before us. It was only around six. We shot down the roads of Manhattan.

Finally, we pulled to the side of the road. I unbuckled mindlessly. Percy said something about parking in the spot and Nico checked where our tires were. Suddenly we were sinking. I could hear the metallic sound of levers working as we went under the asphalt.

"Please tell me she is a half-blood." Nico muttered then he slowly counted backwards from five. Suddenly I was out of motion. I was floating in mid air. "There goes the boundary line." Nico muttered. We were only a couple feet under the asphalt.

"I, Nico di Angelo, give passage to Melanie Pallas into Camp Half-blood." He bellowed and I fell back into my seat. I could see a centaur waiting bellow. I recognized him to be Chiron.

"Welcome to camp Melanie." He announced as we landed in the camp parking garage. This was definitely a new part of camp. The elder campers had to keep their cars somewhere. He pulled me up off the ground and set me on his back. He rode up to an elevator looking thing and we waited as some taller than normal elevator doors opened.

As we went up he didn't say a word. So, I was either mortal or I was a monster. This was getting strange. When we came out on a grassy field I stared in awe. The smell of sweet strawberries filled the air, and I could hear laughter coming from a wing of the cabins I had read about over and over again.

Chiron rode off toward the Big House. The light blue color of the exterior seemed comforting in a total fantasy way. Nico was running next to us keeping up quite well with the centaur. He smiled at me when he realized I was staring and I blushed turning away.

I was pulled off the centaur's back and set me on the porch next to a chubby cherub looking man. Mr. D was tucking cards up his sleeves. There was no surprise there. Yet, in the books Chiron still seemed to win every time.

Chiron reappeared in the doorway of the big house in his chair. He motioned me in and Nico tried to follow only to be pulled back by Percy. I was led into a darker room that was not very well lit. He pulled out a lamp that looked like a regular desk lamp and then left the room leaving me alone.

I spotted a half written letter lying on the desk next to me. The curious mischievous person I was, I had to read it.

_Dear Rick,_

_ I believe we have a problem heading our way. Your book series about our dear hero, Perseus Jackson, has been concluded, and now I fear it has put in danger the half-bloods who have found the series. _

_Recently, Rachel Elizabeth Dare has had visions unnatural to the Oracle of Delphi. She sees someone who is even higher then Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. These visions keep changing though. I have many of the campers stationed in clusters and so there for attacks are more easily targeted in rural unmarked half-blood places. _

_Rick, I do fear that the conclusion of these books has brought rise to our increase in numbers. Monsters can pinpoint our future campers as they realize who they are in the pages of Percy's adventures. That is why I gave you the ending to our story by telling you that your visions were correct. That is why I am asking you now…_

"Melanie, please come here." Chiron's voice was steady as he beckoned me his way. I let my attention wander his way unable to read what was next on the letter. I sat down in a seat across from him and he set a medical box on the table. He pulled out a scalpel and I gasped. What was he going to do?

"Don't worry my dear. This is charmed so that it won't hurt." He held out his hand and I set mine, palm up, in his. Carefully, he followed the line of my palm across my hand. It didn't hurt that was true, but just the fact he could do that… He flipped on the lamp he had pulled out and it shone across my blood. Golden flecks shone in it and I recognized it to be ichor the blood of the gods. So, why wasn't I aloud in the camp without passage?

"The blood of _di immortals_ runs through your veins." Question was hiding in his voice as he flipped the lamp off again and poured nectar across my hand. My hand seemed to glow a bit as the cut healed up instantly.

"Sweet" I muttered watching it. There wasn't even a scar. I mindlessly stood and walked away from the room. Nico was waiting right outside the house when I made it out. Chiron followed dumbfounded behind me.

"There is the blood of the gods in her veins, but the boundaries won't let her in." Chiron muttered mindlessly rolling over to the pinochle table.

"Come on Melanie, I want to show you something." Nico whispered to me before gripping my hand in his. He pulled me off the porch and toward the woods. We weren't in any rush and just waltzed into the darkness of the trees. I could hear giggling as dryads watched us from the trees.

The darkest part of the woods came upon us as we went straight through it. I could barely see my hand in front of my face until we came out into a sea of light. This place was magnificent. There were trees still blocking some of the sun, but some still sunk through making rays of light that pierced the lush grass.

The ring on my hand seemed to tingle my right ring finger. Nico let go of my hand and walked out into the green grass. The way the light hit made his onyx hair looked almost blue.

"Welcome to the last true land of Pan and Gaia. The god of the wild and mother earth used to meet here to discuss the degrading earth. Mother Earth is the only one who still lives on to protect her land other then Grover, the satyr." Nico said. His voice was like velvet floating across the wind and into my ears.

"It's beautiful. How did you find this place?" I stepped forward into a ray of light and felt the warmth of the sun.

"I was shadow traveling and looking for peace. The shadows brought me here." He motioned out toward the rest of the light and grass. "This place is what holds back the sky from the sea, and the underworld from the sky. This land separates Tartarus from the rest of the world."

"Wow…" I was going to say something that was as deep and emotional as what he had just said, but my mind slipped away. Nico's lips were on mine. Mindlessly, my arms had locked around his neck and his arms were wrapped around my back.

"EW!" Someone shouted. Obviously, it was a spy.

Nico pulled away and looked to the bushes as if he had known the voice. A dark haired girl was hiding. She had black eyes that matched Nico's. She had to be a daughter of Hades.

"You little…" He said playfully. She had to be around four. "I'm going to get you." He let go of me and ran after the little girl; she exploded from the bushes giggling.

Nico chased her around that clearing for who knows how long. Finally, the girl turned to face him and opened a little hole in the earth where his foot was going to go. He tumbled her way grabbing her in his arms before rolling off to the side.

"Good job with the little hole, Terra." Rainey's little sister had the same name. "But, I can open one all the way to the Underworld. Where is your big sister?" Suddenly, Rainey was walking from the shadows of the trees. She made it over to Terra and Nico pulling away the little girl.

"I heard you came into camp with some problems, Melanie." She said walking my way with her little sister in arms.

"Wait, you knew that it was all real, and you didn't tell me?" I scoffed.

"Melanie, you are so thick headed. You moved to Manhattan, started going to Goode High School, and still didn't believe it when the main characters told you. How was I supposed to convince you?"

"She has a point." Nico said stepping to my side and wrapping an arm around me.

"You guys, that is gross. I agree with Terra on this one." Rainey pointed to Terra's face with was scrunched up with her tongue stuck out. Rainey copied it. Now we were going to get heat on our possible relationship. Greeeeaaaat…

So, after our lovely little scene in the woods we headed toward the mess hall. Children of the gods were already sitting around eating. I took a seat at the one place I knew I would end up for being undetermined.

Before I could sit down at the Hermes table Chiron's sure hand gripped around my arm. He dragged me away from the Hermes table and toward the head table at the front of the pavilion. Chiron stood at the end of the table which was fairly short on him. Mr. D was picking at the stuff on his plate contemplating in his mind whether to have Diet Coke or wine. I could only tell because his goblet kept changing the liquid inside.

"I am rather enthusiastic as you can see." Mr. D said looking up from his plate. "In the sense you child are not a camper. Therefore, I don't have to attempt to learn your name." Learn my name? He couldn't even learn Percy's.

"Mr. D please, we must welcome her. She may not have been in danger, but Rachel fears she is much more then we can understand." Chiron said calmly taking a sip from his own glass.

I got my food and began to eat. Chiron and Mr. D had a look of shock covering their faces. "Like you said Mr. D, I am not a camper. Therefore, I don't have to follow traditions." I smiled evilly going back to my meal. Mr. D grumbled.

When the meal finished Chiron slammed his hooves on the slab of marble below us. "Campers, tonight we have capture the flag. Arm yourselves." Chiron waved his hand and weaponry spread across the tables. I grabbed a sword which immediately turned into an empty bottle of wine.

"You aren't a camper." Mr. D laughed. He took the bottle from my hand reading the label. "It's ashamed too; that was a good bottle." Dionysus was getting on my nerves and was throwing down the gantlet for an on going war.

"Due to the over growth of our camp, your team captain was supposed to have gotten word to you sometime today on whose team you are on. You all know the rules. The creek is the boundary line and there is no, Ares campers this goes for you, no maiming of the other camper purposefully. I will serve as referee and field medic with assistance from our guest Melanie." Chiron bellowed. So I was still getting dragged into this game.

People bustled to their sides of the pavilion. Cabin leaders were meeting with their team captain and then going back to their people. Chiron told them to move out and we headed out onto the field. I walked next to Chiron into the shadow of the trees.

He told me to plug my ears as he pulled out a conch shell to sound the beginning of the games. I followed my instructions and watched as clashes broke just on the creek alone. He handed me a backpack with some supplies in it and sent me off on a route to look for injured campers. I spotted who looked like Annabeth and Percy fighting two Ares campers. They were back to back gripping each other's free hand. I smiled at the sight.

I spotted Nico with Terra at his side guarding the flag. I didn't doubt that Terra was dangerous, but what her brother could do scared me more. There was already a large trench in front of them guarding the front side. Terra broke off taking a route around the back opening little craters everywhere her foot landed.

I saw a Hermes kid pop out of the woods and grab her. She tried to scream, but he covered her mouth and ran for his side. They had one of the guards. They passed me not really paying attention. Terra waved a little knowing she wouldn't get hurt. I walked along the back line revealing the fact that five Hermes and three Ares campers were hiding among the trees preparing to take the flag.

They charged forward stealthily. One stepped on a small cluster of rocks. It made a rustling sound and suddenly Nico was there. He smiled to all the people who came forward. He brought up his hand and rock enclosed three of the people. They knocked against the rock with no luck. He moved his sword to the other hand and opened a small pit that caused four more to fall in.

The last one almost did, but she managed to scramble her way out drawing an electric spear.

"Di Angelo, bring it on." She challenged.

"Happily Clarisse" He winked my way and with one swift strike broke her spear. "There goes spear number two." Nico laughed as she charged him with what was left of her spear. Her face was red and matched her hair. I continued to walk after I realized I had stopped to watch Nico.

I small cry of pain came from the creek and I ran that way out of instinct. I leaned down to get better speed as I reached the creek. I stepped out onto the boundary line spotting the injured camper.

"Chiron WOLF!" Someone shouted. I whipped around confused. I didn't see a wolf. Chiron came riding in with his bow in hand and a quiver of bows on his back. He drew his bow back aiming straight for me.

"Wait!" Rachel came out of the trees putting a protective arm in front of me. She had a shield on her back that was all silver. I looked at my reflection to reveal a wolf. I whimpered and backed away from the view slightly.

"Ms. Dare, we know you have a thing for animals, but the only way it could get in here is if it is a monster." Chiron explained not lowering his bow an inch.

"You can't shoot it because it's a she. You guys, it's Melanie." She moved out of the way slightly revealing me to the people. "This is what I saw a couple weeks ago." Rachel explained motioning toward me.

Nico came out of the crowd that had gathered stepping forward. "Melanie?" His voice was very quizzical. I lowered my head to the ground and whimpered. This was so not what I wanted to happen on my first night at camp. "Chiron, lower your bow." Nico ordered. Reluctantly Chiron dropped aim of his bow.

"Melanie, can you change back?" Nico asked stepping closer.

I focused in on my human half and felt as it took over. I closed my eyes and waited until Nico's sure hand pulled me up. I was partially tired, but not completely.

Suddenly, everyone's attention was turned to above my head. I immediately looked. A hologram looking thing was floating above my head. It looked like the earth rotating on is axis slowly.

"All hail Melanie Pallas daughter of Gaia." Everyone knelt before me including Percy and Nico. Sweet! I was really starting to like camp. When everyone rose they moved back to where they had been. Chiron put me on Nico's team and I took Terra's place as I guard with Nico.

* * *

**Like i said you guys will actually have to press that green button down there for me to write more. I know it's so hard. WAIT, no it's not. Don't be lazy. HIT THE GREEN BUTTON AND REVIEW. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	5. The Chance to Live

**Thank you to all of my reviewers and here is chapter five of my funny story. **

**To all looking for a good story to read i want you to check out a story called "Mortal" it's by a fellow writer named FireWren. I like it and i'd like you to check it out. The author needs more reviews you guys. Help him out. **

* * *

"Can you turn into a lion? That would be nice as a guard." Nico wondered keeping his eyes on everything all at once.

"I don't know." I said innocently. Turning into a wolf was new to me.

I heard something come from the woods and thought about that lion Nico had talked about. I could feel myself changing and looked at myself. I was a strong lioness. The person came out of the woods and froze when he saw me.

It was Percy. Annabeth trailed a bit of the ways behind him with her ball cap in hand. She smiled at Percy and then saw what he was looking at. She laughed a bit and came up toward me. She held out her hand for a high five, or high paw. I'm not sure what you would call it for a lion. I picked up my right front paw and brought it down on her hand.

"Percy, it's just Melanie." Annabeth laughed rubbing my head. Ok, I was starting to turn into a lap lion. I focused on my human half and came back to my true form. Percy finally inched forward.

"Melanie, we need your help. We think they have some surprises waiting on their side but we can't see anything behind the wall of rock they have out there." Percy said still a bit nervous. The Hades cabin had been split and now Rainey was on their team obviously making the wall.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked astounded.

"Well, if you can change into different animals we were kind of wondering if you would change into some kind of bird." Annabeth said not scared at all.

"Let's see. I think I'll go for a hawk." I thought about it and the thing I had to do. Slowly I got closer to the ground and had wings. I was a hawk. This was awesome.

Annabeth set out a hand and I climbed up on her arm. "Ok, we need to know what's hiding on the other side. Can you fly?"

I flapped my wings one or twice lifting myself up off of her arm slightly. I nodded an odd jerky nod and she threw her arm out into the sky. I took off from there soaring over the field.

I made it to the other side easily. I perched myself on a mostly dead branch and watched. Hephaestus kids were strapping Greek fire to the back of the wall in five places. Rainey was leaned back in a chair formation of rock watching over Terra who was in a rock play pen. A line of Ares campers were hiding in the rocks. They had the advantage of Zeus's fist.

I tried to take off, but there was a leather strap around my ankle. I got into the air and flew a bit off the ways before twos hand clamped around me. I turned slightly to see a Hephaestus kid smiling at me. He brought me down off the tree and over to where Terra was being held. There was a bird cage waiting.

He shoved me in the large cage and locked me in. It was an awful big cage though. I thought about what I had attempted to learn in animal identification in Raleigh. We had been planning on a wildlife trip. Then I remembered my favorite monkey, the squirrel monkey. I felt my self changing and came out as a cute monkey. I jumped over to the lock and used my opposable thumbs and got it open.

I jumped out and scared a few people at the same time. The flag was a few feet away and I thought I might as well go for it. I yanked down the flag and folded it up quickly. It was so small it was probably the size of a humans thumb. I bounced away with it tucked in my thumb of a tail.

As soon as I was outside of the walls Rainey spotted me. I jumped off the ground and into the trees. Rainey followed, but I wasn't on the ground and she couldn't do much. Then she pulled out a sling shot. Easy, right? Wrong every thing she sent through the air caught a flame in mid flight. I continued to jump in and out of the branches finally landed on the other side.

The flag turned a beautiful green. I couldn't see my emblem, but I was pretty positive it was a picture of the Earth. I moved the flag to my hand and turned back into a human.

"That was fun." I announced as everyone gathered around where I was.

"Melanie, that was amazing!" Lucy came running from the crowd giving me a rough hug.

"Wait, whose daughter are you?" I wondered pushing her away lightly.

"You had me dead on. I am a daughter of Aphrodite." She laughed.

"At least I got someone right." I muttered fiddling with the flag in my hands.

Chiron trotted over looking happy. "The game is done. I would like to see all cabin leaders in the meeting room."

Someone fake cough saying "Ping-pong table" I couldn't help but laugh it was great. Chiron gave whoever said it the evil eye and then focused on me.

"That includes you Melanie." He said with more of an inside voice.

I winked at him and tucked the flag into my jeans pocket. Yep, I was the ruler of capture the flag. Everyone wandered off to their cabins except for the cabin leaders and me. The cabin leaders (and me) went over to the big house to get ready for our meeting.

Nico ran up beside me and looked at the ground as if he was nervous. Mindlessly, I linked my pointer finger with his and we walked that way. I felt like a five your old walking with her first boyfriend on the school play ground. We were one of those couple that everyone just called cute.

"So Melanie…" Nico finally spoke but never met my eyes. He was nervous!

"So Nico…" I mimicked trying to get him to loosen up.

"If you're a junior that makes you… how old?" He wondered kicking the dirt as he walked. It flew up into little clouds around our feet.

"I'm sixteen Nico." I laughed inwardly at his sheepish attitude toward his own question. "I started school early and so I'm a year younger than my classmates."

"Oh," He said with a bit more blitheness in his tone.

"You're funny." I spoke up randomly regretting the words because the next words – or should I say word? – out of his mouth would be…

"What?" He asked as we continued to walk. The statement hadn't really seemed to faze him as much as it had just been random and awkward for me.

"You were worried about my age? Who worries about age anymore?" I asked with a fake incredulous voice.

"An old fashioned guy, you read the stories I've only been living in this time frame for a few years. I grew up a while ago." He reminded me smartly. I thought about how they – they being him and his sister – had been in the Lotus Hotel and had gotten out to be dumped into a bogus boarding school.

"Sorry, brain fart," I muttered now I was becoming the awkward one staring at my shoes.

"S'okay," He tugged on my arm pulling us to a stop just before we reached the house steps. "So, about our fake relationship…" Is it still fake? I thought we had changed that. Had we? Wait, what's going on? "Do you want to make it more… real?"

I muttered something really intelligent like "Uh… huh…"

He seemed to take that as I yea because as soon as I said it his kissed me. It was one of those cheesy kisses where nothing is there around you. Fireworks go off in your head. Over all, it was amazing. Yet, it was totally and completely corny. That's ok with me.

"Come on, let's go inside." Nico whispered against my lips. I leaned my forehead against his and took a deep breath before we turned away from each other and headed into the Big House for the meeting.

I still wasn't completely sure what was going on here. Maybe I was dreaming all this. Maybe I was still in Raleigh, North Carolina sleeping in my bed with Rainey going through my iTunes. This seemed all too… perfect. Oh well, I'll enjoy it until I wake up…

The stairs were quiet. And, as soon as Nico and I walked in still link by a finger, the room went silent to. Chiron wasn't here yet so this would be the perfect chance for anyone to: A) kill me, B) ambush me, or C) questions. Any of the three I would want to avoid at all costs! No one wants to be ambushed or killed or even asked questions when it's their first day.

I took a seat calmly with Nico on one side of the ping-pong table. Our legs touched each other and our hands rested on his leg. Everyone was still quiet and staring at us, or just me. The only other people sitting were Percy and Annabeth who paid us no attention what so ever.

A girl that looked extremely girly in her white mini skirt and fitted camp T-shirt sat down on my right. Her hair was perfectly curled and brown. She crossed her legs showing off the perfectly tan skin that accentuated her perfect figure. It was just what I would have thought of to look like an Aphrodite girl.

A surfer guy with shaggy blonde hair sat down on the other side. He was wearing kaki shorts and the camp T-shirt. He was a bit more buff then a regular guy and he looked… hot. I wasn't positive on his parentage but I was pretty sure it was Hephaestus. It only seemed fitting that the two be a team. There parents after all were immortally bound.

"So…" The girl started and I groaned inwardly. I was about to get an onslaught of questions that would only have to do with one thing; the guy sitting next to me. "How long have you guys been dating?"

"We haven't." I answered bitterly.

"But, you act like you two are a –,"

"A couple, yea we are. We just haven't been dating. I met him today at school." I laughed internally at my words. I was sitting with intertwined fingers with a guy I had met at school for the first time today.

"Ok then," The blonde haired dude mumbled. "So Nico, where'd you dig her up? Apparently a paint store." I then realized I was still wearing my splatter shirt. I had taken the sunglasses off the top of my head but I had on everything else.

"None of your business Kurt." Nico spat. I squeezed his hand and he looked at me from the side. "Sorry…" He mouthed. I smiled in his direction my forgiveness that he accepted graciously.

"Children," Chiron rolled into the room looking calm. "Let's begin the meeting."

Everyone said a few words causing a sudden flurry of murmurs to pass through the crowd. Finally, people settled into their seats and the room once again fell silent. Chiron rolled up to the end of the table.

"Children, our oracle has recently been experiencing some strange visions that are not normal to an oracle's abilities. These visions have all had to do with our new attendee of this camp." Just as Chiron said that, Rachel Elizabeth Dare waltzed in with a cigarette. I did a double take on the scene and then just sat there dumbfounded. "Rachel, there is no smoking in this house."

"Sorry…" She pulled an ash tray from her back pocket and smashed out her cigarette. "I have a lot of stress lately just trying to relax." Rachel explained and then took a seat in a chair of in the corner of the room.

"Rachel, could you please describe one of these visions to the group?" Chiron asked as if there wasn't a slightly smoldering cigarette bud in a pocket ash tray on the coffee table at Rachel Dare's right hand.

"Sure," Rachel nodded to Chiron and then began, "Usually, I blackout. I see the darkness of the sky and I see a figure standing guard at the top of the Empire State Building. The figure's form keeps changing from different types of animals until it stops on human. The person has on a white cloak and looks exactly like Melanie. But, they don't call her Melanie. They call her Sofiel aka the angel of nature. I'm not sure why she's here or why she is an angel, but I know it has something to do with Olympus. I only want to know what."

"Are you saying that she is something evil?" One girl said with red hair and she was one of the ugliest people that could reside at this camp making her a daughter of Ares.

"No, I don't know what she is. Evil or good, I mean." Rachel responded still calm. She was picking her nails with a toothpick that she had found sitting on the chair arm.

"What if she is? We should kill her now so she doesn't have the chance to do anything." The girl I classified to be Clarisse said hitting the table with her fist.

"No, she deserves the chance to live and choose." Nico stood up letting go of my hand.

"Says who Di' Angelo?" Clarisse spat turning our way.

He couldn't seem to answer. Nico was stuck in a rut unable to say anything.

"I say…" Came a voice from the door to the room. Everyone turned their heads to spot a woman that was gorgeous in a totally natural way.

"Mom?" I said stupidly.

"Yes my child, It's good to see you again. We have much to discuss."

* * *

**Thanks to all who like this story. Uh... that green button wants you to press it. It missed being poked. So, do it a favor and poke it. **


	6. Terra the Mexican Jumping Bean

**Wow, I had some serious writers block for this story. But, i finished a chapter. Ugh, whatever. I finished one story with a final chapter and I like it. So far it's very emotional reviews. So, check out that story called, "Before the Vows." It's on my authors page, so go and check it out. **

* * *

"I don't understand…" I ran my fingers through my hair nearly ripping it from my head at the roots. My mother and I were out behind the Big House and she had been explaining to me for the past thirty minute how I was what I was. She had somehow tried to explain this to me.

She told me she had an affair with Hayyel, the angel of Wild Animals. So, I was part titan and part angel, but mostly angel for some reason. I don't understand. And, on top of that apparently my name wasn't really Melanie it was Sophiel! Where the hell did my father come from then? And, how am I more Angel then I am a daughter of Gaea.

"What don't you understand?" My mother asked innocently.

"For one, how did I become more angel then I am titan?" I started trying to figure it out still.

"Well, the gods and the titans don't have DNA, but the angels do. So you have mostly DNA from your father, which makes you an angel. You're Sophiel, the angel of nature. A mix between me and your father." My mother tried to soothe.

I'm pretty sure my face said, "What the hell are you talking about?" I shook it away trying to find some sliver of respect for this creature that called herself my mother. "Then who raised me?" I asked not convinced that an angel would take time off to raise their child. I know I titan wouldn't.

"A satyr my dear child, he was helping me out so that I could help him. We are planning to fight off this worldly pollution." She said calmly as if it was just another topic of the day to have a man who is half goat – yes, I did not say donkey – raise their child.

"I-I, you know what? I'm just going to bed… goodnight." I stood and walked toward the Hades cabin. I was just… tired, of everything.

I walked quickly all the way back since every one had already gone back to their cabins. Rainey and her little sis were in the cabin when I got there. Though Nico was no where to be seen.

"Where's Nico?" I asked as soon as I figured I didn't want to go looking for him.

"I'm not telling you where he is! You might kiss him again!" Terra squealed jumping up and down on her bed.

"He's in the shower. He said he had to clear his head." Rainey said with a sympathetic tone.

"Ok thanks," I muttered lying back on a bunk.

"That's Nico's bed!" Terra sand twirling as she jumped. This kid was like a Mexican jumping bean. It was ridiculous. I could get hyper, but this kid had to have had twenty or so Pixie Sticks and a couple of caffeine loaded sodas.

"Melanie?" Someone asked obviously just seeing my presence. I looked up to find Nico there with a towel wrapped around his lower half and his chest bare. He had a nice body I'll have to admit. It was the kind of bodies that had muscles, but they weren't over excessive and bulky. It was… hot.

"Hey Nico," I greeted lying back down so that he couldn't see my face flush a deep scarlet.

"Why are you in my cabin after curfew?" He asked walked around and pulling clothes from his dresser.

"I don't have a cabin and my best friend lives here." I explained averting my eyes as he walked into the bathroom to change.

"Aw, I'm your best friend? How sweet," Rainey did a fake gagging noise at the sweetness of her own words and we both laughed a bit.

"No! I'm her best friend!" Terra shouted at the top of her lungs and bounced over to the next bed. If I watched that kid for too long I'd probably get motion sickness. She was in constant motion. A never ending battery had been place into her socket and now she wouldn't SIT DOWN AND SHUT-UP!

"Terra, it's time for bed. Mommy is going to call in a little bit and she expects you to be in bed by now." Rainey jumped to her feet trying to grab the bouncy toddler.

"Mommy! Mommy! When mommy going to call? I want to talk to Mommy!" Terra went to jump to the next bed and Rainey grabbed her in midflight. "No!" Terra giggled crashing into her sister's arms. I think my head was spinning; I wasn't sure, but I could barely see straight.

Nico came out of the bathroom and rolled his eyes at Rainey trying to get Terra to calm down while she answered her cell phone. He was in pajama pants and a T-shirt from some concert. It looked like it said "The Awakening."

"Aren't demigods not supposed to have cell phones?" I asked as Nico sat down by my feet.

"As long as we don't get attacked no one knows we have a cell phone. So, it's fine." He touched my leg accidently on my thigh and then apologized. I laughed realizing why I thought his T-shirt looked old.

"Isn't that band from 1995 in South Africa?" I wondered thinking back on where I had heard that name.

"Your point?" Nico asked smartly.

"Whatever, I'm too tired to argue." I sighed closing my eyes for the slightest moment. When I opened them again Terra was there. "Holy…" I breathed backing away.

"You almost said a bad word!" Terra trilled.

"But, I didn't say it!" I shouted back and she backed away laughing.

"Bad girl almost said bad word. She should get a time out!" Terra went back over to Rainey and started climbing on her back. And that it why I am an only child, I thought.

"Terra, Mommy wants to talk to you." Rainey said pulling the phone away from her ear slightly.

"Put it on loud talky thing!" Speaker in other words, I explained to myself.

Rainey pressed a button and their mom's voice became apparent over the phone. "Terra, my baby, how are you?"

"Mommy! I'm good! I got to ride Ms. O'Leary today!" Terra's shrill voice was getting on my nerves. I wish she would just shut-up. Any other person would have been like, _aw she is so cute. I would just want to eat her up. _May that be mortal or monster; she would have gotten eaten by kissed or really sharp teeth. It would depend on if it was a good or bad day. The question is, is either one of those scenarios any good? I wouldn't think so.

"Remind me again who Ms. O'Leary is." There mom asked kindly, but there was a bit of worry to her voice.

"A really big dog, Mom, she belongs to one of the other campers." That wasn't a lie. Ms. O'Leary belonged to Perseus Jackson and she was a big dog. One that came from Hell hence the name hellhound, but hey, Rainey didn't lie.

"Oh, well I want you two to get a lot of sleep and I'll talk to you guys tomorrow night. Ok?" The mom on the other end of the line said quietly.

"Ok Mom, goodnight," Rainey said Terra waved stupidly but cutely just before Rainey closed the phone. "Terra, remember, Mommy can't see you waving through the phone." Rainey reminded her kindly.

"Oops…" Terra whispered seemingly having finally crashed from whatever rush she was on. She let Rainey tuck her in and as soon as the lights went out so did Terra.

"Let's go talk on the porch…" Nico suggest finding my hand in the dark and pulling me to my feet. We made our way out of the cabin quickly and silently as the other two slept away. I was extremely tired, but I didn't want to fall asleep. It seemed stupid to need sleep, but then to hold it off. I should've just fallen asleep. Maybe the chance to be able to talk to Nico kept me up. I'm not sure, but I let myself be dragged outside onto the moonlit porch.

Nico sat down on one of the benches and watched me as I circled around the porch one deciding to settle on the bench at the other end. We faced each other with or knees pulled close to our chest and our feet on the bench.

"Why do you have pink in your hair?" He asked after a while of us just sitting there.

"Rainey put it there when I was over at her house. I was spiting my dad and his rules." I answered putting my chin on top of my knees.

"You don't like your dad?" Nico wondered scooting closer.

"Well, I just found out he really isn't my dad. He was a satyr, but I didn't like his rules." I explained watching as he inched closer.

"He was just trying to keep you safe. He did give you freedom, and a sweet car." Nico pointed out.

"Yea, he did. But, where did he get all the money from?" I wondered thinking on how the satyr had a job and good money income, but he was a satyr.

"Not all the satyrs work for the camp anymore. Some have gotten into some heightened power like your dad. He's probably the most powerful Satyr in the North East at the moment other then Grover Underwood." Nico explained.

"Oh yea, what happened to Grover? I haven't seen him around." I wondered remembering the quirky character from the books.

"He comes back for Cloven Elder meeting, but recently he has started a refuge camp in Minnesota for demigods who wouldn't make it all they way here. It isn't as protected as here, but it isn't as central either. Though Terra and Rainey did go visit at one point." Nico said calmly as his legs touched mine. "Is this uncomfortable?" He asked noticing my pink cheeks.

"No," This sounds really bad me being and angel and all, but I'm not a virgin. Hah, it was one summer romance in Florida with my dad. My dad had dragged me down there and it pissed me off, so to get back him I checked off the number one rule on his list. I never saw that boy again. He claimed he loved me and well… it was two years ago. It's over, though that guy does call me when he gets really bored.

"So, are you going to stay here for the night?" Nico asked letting his legs drop to the side so that his knees weren't in the way.

"I was kind of hoping I could. Considering I don't have a cabin and all." I whispered as his lips came closer to mine. He was maybe a couple inches away. "You're really close." I muttered stupidly as I could feel his breath caress my cheek.

"So, I can do this." His lips pressed lightly to mine and I didn't have any reaction to it. I was in complete and total shock. I was kissing a book character from my favorite book series. This could not be happening it wasn't possible. But, it felt so… right. I let my legs drop down to the sides of the bench like Nico had. One of my hands rested on the side of his face feeling the soft skin of his cheek. He seemed to get more urgent with my touch and pushed me farther.

His tongue grazed my bottom lip asking for entrance. I denied him that and pulled away. "Nico, stop…" I whispered.

He pulled away with a look of confusion showing across his features. "What is it?"

"I just… I don't want this to not be real." I explained. I wanted him to kiss me yes, but if I was kidding myself and we weren't demigods and he wasn't Nico di Angelo I didn't want to get too far gone.

"Fine, we won't kiss. Can I have a hug goodnight before we go back inside?" He wondered standing up from the bench and opening his arms to me.

"No," I teased standing up and walking around him. He grabbed me from behind and pulled me up against his chest. "Let me go!" I squealed as my feet came of the ground.

"No, give me a hug or a kiss. Then I'll let you go." He negotiated. I turned around as much as possible in his death grip and kissed him on the lips quickly. He let go of me and I sprinted into his cabin.

I lie back on his bunk and stuck my tongue out at him as he saw me. He kissed my forehead and then sunk into the bed next to mine.

"Good night Melanie,"

"Good night Nico,"

* * *

**There you have it the writers block chapter. It's kind of corny but this whole story is... So... well review.**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	7. The Next Day

**Next chapter, it's shorter than others but not as short as the last one. I do have news for my readers. I shall tell you at the bottom of this chapter. Read on and enjoy. **

* * *

The next morning was interesting…

First off, I woke up to little Terra hovering over my face smiling like the joker. I yelped covering my mouth and she jumped backward into Rainey's arms. Rainey proceeded to laugh at me as Terra let out little peels of laughter.

"Why were you so close?" I asked swinging my feet over the side of the bed and rubbing my eyes.

"Because… you sweeping wit my brutter." I had to sit there for a little bit as toddler talked mixed with morning moods to create nonsense.

Finally, I figured out what she had said. "I am not sleeping with your brother." I exclaimed slamming down a fist and running into flesh with contact with what should have been sheets and mattress. I turned slightly on the bed to look at a peacefully sleeping Nico. I could have sworn he had fallen asleep in the next bed over. "Oh," I breathed watching as he stirred a bit and then flipped over to face the wall. "I could've sworn…" I whispered looking at the bed he was supposed to be in. The sheets were in a mess so I knew he had once been lying there during the night. "He moved!" I concluded sounding proud of myself for coming to some sort of sense making solution.

"Of course he moved! He just flipped to face the wall! You watched him." Rainey exclaimed setting Terra on the floor. Terra giggled and then ran outside.

"No, I mean—,"

"Hold that thought. Terra!" Rainey went after her little sister leaving me alone with a sleeping boy.

I looked back at him to find him still asleep, but he had flipped once again and was facing me while lying on his side. I stared at his pale complexion that was oddly drawing to me. There was a small blemish on his upper forehead that would have been hidden if he was awake and his hair was where it was supposed to be. I noticed how his lower lip was a little bit too full to match his upper. All the little mistakes just made him more real to me.

Mindlessly, I reach out moving some of his hair with my fingers. Out of reflex he grabbed my wrist. I stared wide eyed as his eyes flew open to look at me. He let go immediately and smiled.

"Sorry, reflex…" He claimed sitting up. He propped himself up on an elbow and just looked at me.

"I should've known. It was my bad." I assured him touching my wrist. Though it should've hurt it just left a feeling of numb pleasure where our skin had met. "When did you move to my bed?" I asked putting my hands in my lap.

"This is my bed, so I have my rights to MY bed. And, I moved here around two this morning." He rolled his eyes at his bed comment and I blushed.

"Well, your sisters think we're sleeping together." I said with a somewhat calm voice.

"Technically, we are. Just something I can brag about to the guys." He joked moving around me and off the bed. That was when I noticed he was shirtless. His sculpted chest and abs. I wanted to touch them. I mentally slapped myself away from those thoughts and watched as he pulled a white T-shirt on over his head and then pulled a leather jacket over his shirt. I looked out the window seeing the shining sun that must have made it at least eighty degrees outside.

"You wouldn't though. You wouldn't brag to your guy friends." I said standing from the bed.

He seemed to appear in front of me and cupped my face in his hands. "Maybe…" He kissed me gently as if I was a porcelain doll. "How are you going to get out of here without stares from the campers and getting in trouble?"

"I'm thinking stealthy like a cat." I winked and shrunk down into a black cat.

"I'm the son of Hades not Bad Luck." He laughed squatting so that he could pet my head. I hissed at him and he didn't flinch. I rolled my eyes, if cat's can and then grew into a German shepherd. "That's better." He smiled standing and walking to the door to open it for me.

I walked lazily into the sun to find that I could see in color even though I was a dog. So, there were advantages to still being partly human. Someone looked over at us and squealed. I guessed an Aphrodite girl due to the fact that she ran over and petted my head roughly. I snapped at her and she jumped backward landing on her butt. I laughed a barky laugh as she looked up at Nico and frowned.

"She's a little vicious. Sorry Hazel." He said putting a rough hand on my head. I growled in the back of my throat and he removed his hand.

"You should really train her better." So called Miranda stood and approached Nico. "She could be a nice dog." She got closer to Nico and I watched carefully. I knew that there was more than one type of Aphrodite girl, including flirty whores. "You changed. I noticed that." She touched his chest with an index finger and I started to shake with fury. I crouched down snarling viciously. "Nico!" She shrieked hiding behind him. When he gave me a stern look saying he wouldn't move out of my path I backed away slowly and sat on my haunches patiently.

"Miranda, I'm with someone. And, you're not my type." He claimed pushing her away at arms length.

"Fine di Angelo, but you'll come find me when you break her heart. I know you will." She smiled pushing past his arms and kissing him on the cheek before running toward the pavilion. I felt the power surge through me and I knew I could catch her. I crouched down getting ready to run after her until Nico touched my head. I whimpered and stood normally.

"You have to relax." He whispered low knowing my heightened senses could pick it up. I nodded one jerky nod and then he walked away heading to my cabin. I followed suit behind him trotting along like a happy little dog. He swung open the door and I dashed into the bunk room changing into human form before he could walk in.

He walked in and looked shocked. "You're getting really good at this." He commented coming over to me and giving me a hug. "Ignore the Aphrodite girls. They aren't worth it." We stood there a little bit longer until he spoke again. "Uh… Sophiel, you have a tail. And, it's wagging." He commented and chuckled slightly at the end.

"What…?" I turned around and around trying to see it.

"Stop chasing your tail, and just get rid of it!" He was in an uncontrollable fit of laughter at this point.

"Ha-ha, you are so funny!" I hissed grabbing hold of the furry tail on my backside. I thought about it and it retracted into my spine. I shivered at the feeling and then crossed my arms over my chest in annoyance as he continued to laugh like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh come on! Loosen up Sophiel! It's funny!" He walked over to me and I held out a hand stopping him at arms length for a few moments. Then he gently took my hand and rubbed my palm with his thumbs. It felt strangely good and my arm went limp which allowed him to get closer. "It's time for breakfast." He said calmly letting my hand fall.

We walked hand in hand to the pavilion. No one seemed to notice that our fingers intertwined perfectly. The spaces between my fingers were like the opening in which his fingers were the puzzle piece to. Our arms touched gently until he had to go sit at his own table. I was all by myself as I looked around at the other full or slightly occupied tables. A nature spirit set a plate of food in front of me and I pushed the food around with my fork. I wasn't hungry for some reason. I continued to push it around until it looked like I had eaten some.

Though I had stayed up late I didn't feel tired either. I felt perfectly fine. I was wide awake. I pushed the plate away and sat back in my chair staring at the sky. I saw an eagle randomly pass over and thought of Zeus. The eagle came closer and closer until it landed at my table. I jumped back and stared at the bird. It hopped forward and I noticed the note wrapped around his foot.

I grabbed the small red ribbon and untied it quickly. The note fell into my fingers and I rolled it open. I stared at the letters trying to figure them out in English until I figured out that it was in ancient Greek. I read it over in the language that my mind was wired to read.

_Dear Sophiel,_

_The unexpected is coming. Prepare yourself. _

_Zeus_

What…?

* * *

**IMPORTANT: This chapter that you have just read is the second to last chapter. My heart is no longer in this story which is why I have writers' block for it. I will end it though instead of just quitting. I swear it to you my dedicated readers. **

**If you did not read this note than you shall be mad at me come next chapter. Oh well!**

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


	8. Melanie Pallas

**So... this is the last chapter to this story. Yea, I think it's sad, but my heart isn't in it anymore, and so it is done, after this chapter. Read on. **

* * *

A nature spirit walked up to my table and I told her I already had my food. She said someone was waiting for me in the woods by the cliffs. I told her okay and stood from my table. For some reason I went into the woods. It seemed colder than usual outside. Nico didn't seem to notice as I went through the first line of trees.

I took cautious steps as I went through the brush. I felt like this was all planned for some reason. I felt like I knew I shouldn't be here, but I was here anyways. I came out at the cliffs and looked around. No one was there. I walked to the edge of the cliff looking down at the water that lapped at the rocks slightly. The water was pretty calm today.

"You came." I whipped around toward the demonic tone.

"Mike?" I asked as he stepped from the woods. There was a hand gun in his right hand and I gasped. He shifted it in his hand as if he knew how to use it.

"I thought you would come." He hissed.

"What are you doing here? How did you get into camp?" I asked in exasperation. He started to lift the gun and I took a step back. I hit the edge and immediately jumped forward again.

"I came to see you." He claimed steadying his hand with the other as he pointed the gun at me. I slid my foot backwards feeling for the edge of the cliff. "Don't do it. It's much quicker and less painful if I just shoot you." He said demonically.

As the gun shot it shocked me, and I slid that last couple inches backward. I didn't scream as I fell. It all felt too unreal. Mike couldn't be at camp. There were borders that kept mortals out! He couldn't get in. It was impossible. As I fell I turned in the air so that I faced the water. It would be the worst belly flop of all time. I hit the water and what happened next surprised even me.

I jumped awake off my desk. There was a small bit of drool on the table and a sticky note was stuck to my forehead. I peeled it off and turned around to see what had just happened to me.

My room in North Carolina surrounded me. My furniture all place perfectly like I had had it in North Carolina. The news was on my T.V. with a story on how a boyfriend had threatened to kill his girlfriend when she had refused to kiss him. They showed the girl on the screen sitting in the back of an ambulance wrapped in a blanket telling her story into a microphone about how the next time she saw him he had pulled a gun on her. Luckily, the bullet had missed her. On my desk was New Moon opened to the page where Bella jumped off of the cliff. The Last Olympian was on the last page of the book sitting face down. My science book and my history book were both opened. History was on ancient Greece and my science book was on animal classification. I looked around once more making sure I was really in my room.

I stared at the clock and noticed the time and date. It was six o'clock on Wednesday. I jumped up from my desk chair and flew around the room gathering my school stuff. The outfit I had chosen the night before was the one with the splatter shirt, pink pants, and yellow vest. It was the same one I had worn on my first day to school in my dream, or was it a nightmare? I brushed out my hair that was a bit tangled from being wet when I had fallen asleep, but it wasn't bad.

I grabbed my backpack and my cell phone. After sliding it into my pocket I ran down the hall and stopped when my dad jingled a pair of keys in the kitchen. I ran toward the kitchen and stopped looking as he grabbed his keys off the hook in the kitchen. I sighed in disappointment and walked slowly the rest of the way to the front door.

Just as I got there the door bell rang. I check my phone and smiled. 6:15, Right on time, I thought. Rainey was never late and never early unless she meant to be. I opened the door slowly and smiled when I realized it was really her.

"Rainey!" I shouted hugging her tightly.

"Hi…?" She said hugging me back a little bit.

"Come on, let's start walking." I said letting her go and we began to walk. We had to be at Lucy's at 6:30 so that we could walk to the corner Starbucks and be at school by 7:30. It wasn't that hard really we were so used to it that we didn't even notice that we always made perfect time every single day.

Rainey and I walked in almost dead silence the whole way to Lucy's until I finally tried to strike up a conversation. "Are you a daughter of Hades?" I asked stupidly. I bit my tongue back afterwards making sure I didn't go into detail about my dream.

"You mean like Bianca di Angelo? No, I thought we all agreed that I'm Thalia, Annabeth." Rainey pushed my shoulder and I laughed catching my balance not a step later.

"I know. Sorry, that was a silly question." I watched as she rolled her eyes. "I just had this dream last night."

"What was the dream?" she asked looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, I had a dream that I moved to Manhattan and… Never mind." I hung my head feeling like an idiot.

"Come on! Tell me!" She begged running in front of me and walking backwards to face me. I grabbed her shoulders and directed her out of the way of a biker.

"No, maybe I'll just write it into some sort of story in the future. I'll show it to you when I finish." I said as she calmed down and came back to my side still walking backwards I laughed a bit at her.

"Fine, but don't claim you forgot when I ask. I won't believe you." She turned around the right way just as we came to Lucy's house. I jumped up the steps and rapped on the door three times in a rhythmic fashion.

Lucy hoped into view behind the glass door and smiled at me. She had her curled hair pulled back into a perfect ponytail. She had on her satchel as she bounded down the stairs with her binders. We continued walking along the side walk talking about different gossip around the school.

"Did you guys hear that there is going to be a new kid at school?" Lulu asked looking between the both of us.

"I heard something about him." Rainey claimed seeming to remember suddenly. "Isn't he Italian?"

"As far as I know is that he goes by some weird nickname or something." Lulu said looking excited. "I also heard he is hot!"

"Lucy, you're such a ditz sometimes." Rainey rolled her eyes pushing Lucy into me. I didn't care much to know about new guys at school. It wasn't typically worth my time.

"I actually also heard that he's in your first period, Melanie." At first I didn't respond. I was so used to being called Sophiel that I forgot to respond. "Melanie, are you listening?"

"What… oh? Uh…. Yea, I am. He's in my first period." I said monotonically.

So naturally, since my interest in the gossip had gone down something was wrong. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"She had some weird dream and now she's all flustered today." Rainey said kind of quietly to Lucy.

"Oh, what was the dream!?" she begged.

"She won't say. She said she'll write it down. But, I get to see it first!" Rainey said quickly before Lucy could even call to see it first.

"Fine… I'll actually write it down." I sighed and the two laughed a bit before we walked into Starbucks. We got our usual coffee and sat around for ten minutes before we left with half full coffees. It was 7:15. We would be at school in ten minutes finish our coffees in five and then say goodbye to head to class, easy. And, that's exactly what we did.

I walked into first period first sitting down in my chair two minutes before second bell. I pulled out the first Percy Jackson and the Olympians book for the fifth time this year and began to read it again. A person walked in and I continued to read.

"Thank you," the person said. It was a new voice that filled the air, but it still didn't draw my attention. "I love those books." The voice was now right in front of me. I could see the jeans and then a white shirt with a leather jacket over it. I looked up through the florescent light around us a realized that he had that same strange drawing complexion. His black hair billowed around his face in a long, but not too long cut. His eyes were a dark onyx color and I smiled up at him.

"You're the new guy?" I asked still smiling.

"Yea, I am. My names Nicholas," He stuck out his hand and I took it surprised that it was warm. "Nicholas di Marco. I go by Nico." I laughed a little bit and stood to greet him almost eye to eye. I was off by a few inches. "And your name?" He prodded trying to get information.

"My name's Melanie," He seemed to brighten with my answer and I flushed at his crooked smile. "Melanie Pallas."

* * *

**I thought I was so clever when I thought of this ending, but you know.... I could be wrong, terribly wrong. Please tell me. **

**Sincerely,**

**wisegirlindisguise**


End file.
